


it'll be okay

by milkywayriots



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, bluh bluh filler tag, i take canon and rip it apart with my bare hands, lucio is somewhat ooc here but pines hard after mc so, my apprentice is nb so project if u wanna.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywayriots/pseuds/milkywayriots
Summary: there are words that when i try to let them out of my throat i can feel myself breaking apart and every time i remember you it is like the blinding sun and how could you ever be okay with the things that ive done to you. im sorry. i love you.---a small conversation between lucio and mirin, a small recognition of what was lost and the feelings that lucio wished he confessed before it was too late,- the regrets made in the winter and in the red of the plague.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	it'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is.. more lucio heavy than apprentice heavy oops. ps i ignore canon <3

'You really don't remember, huh?' 

'I guess I don't.'

Awkward silence fills the air. The two shuffle a little, trying to find ease in the moment. Were the evenings in Vesuvia always this cold? 

'I'm sorry,' Lucio spoke, words barely audible except to him and Mirin.

'I know.'

'I wish I knew how,' Lucio held his breath, looking up at the apprentice, '... to fix it.'

Slowly, carefully, Lucio took Mirin's hand into his. How long has it been?

He remembered the white eves, fire-lit hearths, and unrestrained laughter and dancing echoing into the snowy woods. He'd brandish his sword, revelling in the day's hunts and successes. By the barkeep would be his dear magician, happy to sit by as the night roared on. He remembered how Mirin was always there, how could he not? Mirin, the great and powerful magician from the Red Mires. Mirin, the ever so wise and amicable. Mirin, the one ever always so responsible and caring and mindful of Lucio,- the one who always ensured that Lucio would return with all his limbs intact,- the one who showed him that perhaps it's alright to rely on someone. Of course, it couldn't just be anyone. It had to be Mirin.

'It'll be okay,' Mirin smiled. 

The silence rung between them. Lucio didn't know what to say. For once, he was at a lost for words. No joke, no banter, no gag could change the truth of which Mirin's lost memories. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into moments that Lucio wished he didn't have to go through. Or were they moments he wished Mirin to not go through? Ever so selfish, he had only thought of himself time and time. Still, being selfish was all he had.

Mirin sighed, letting go of Lucio's hand and laying down on the bed. Looking at the blond, Mirin smiled, 'gonna stay sitting there all night?' 

Wide-eyed, Lucio couldn't stammer back a swift response and eventually, chuckled to himself. Even if Mirin didn't remember their years together, at least he had his memories to look back to. Memories of feather light touches and would-be confessions under the moonlight before Lucio's nerves ate him to kingdom come; they were his memories to keep, for the time being at least. 

Finding himself in bed next to Mirin, he turned to the now humble apprentice. How would Mirin react if they got their memories back? Would they be happy? Scared? Upset? Thoughts flurried in Lucio's mind as he looked at Mirin, who took to closing their eyes as they let themselves slip into the eve.

'Lucio, you're thinking out loud,' Mirin spoke, voice as gentle as before, 'it'll be okay.'

'You always say that,' Lucio inched closer to Mirin, careful to not disturb their peace.

'And you'll believe it,' Mirin smiled. 

Lucio paused for a moment, before closing his eyes and holding Mirin's hand as he brought himself to slumber. 

For now, he will just have to believe that things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> mirin knew lucio when lucio was still monty. so theres that. but otherwise. i dont know whats gonna happen to these two, yknow?


End file.
